Glitter Glam Glamnation
by Thundercat809
Summary: Adam Lambert & TommyJoe Ratliff  Adam und Monte stellen die Band für Adams Glamnation-Tour zusammen. Sie brauchen noch einen Bassisten. Beim Casting gefällt Adam einer ganz besonders... Mehrteiler: aktueller Status: 13 Kapitel/ Postings: wtl.


**Prolog: „Yeah, ich habe es geschafft!"**

‚Was mache ich eigentlich hier? Ich habe doch eh keine Chance auf den Job als Gitarrist bei Adam. Er ist ´ne Nummer zu groß für mich. Immerhin ist er Zweiter bei American Idol geworden. Naja, für mich war er immer die Nummer 1_. Ich muss diese Gedanken aus dem Kopf bekommen. Tommy denk positiv. _

Unruhig rutsche ich auf dem Stuhl in diesem schrecklichen Büro hin und her. Seit ich gehört hatte, dass Adam Lambert für seine Band noch Musiker sucht, bin ich total aus dem Häuschen. Es wäre meine Chance. Aber soweit ich das jetzt hier mitbekommen habe, hat er schon einen Gitarristen. _Fuck. Bin ich wohl doch zu spät._

Die Tür wird von einer recht adretten Dame geöffnet, die mich auch gleich hinein bittet. Meine Hände sind feucht, meine Finger eiskalt. Ob er da drin ist? Langsam und mit Puddingbeinen erhebe ich mich, steuere wie in Trance auf die Tür zu. Dort angekommen spähe ich erst einmal in die Runde. Und da sitzt er. Mein Herz legt ein paar Takte zu. Im Sessel sitzt ein weiterer Mann, den ich nicht kenne oder doch? Irgendwo hab ich den schon mal gesehen. Nur wo? Auf einer Bühne klar. Mir fällt es schon irgendwann wieder ein. _Tommy konzentrier dich_. Adam flüstert dem Mann irgendetwas zu.

Schüchtern betrete ich den Raum jetzt ganz, blicke mich hilfesuchend um, als Adam auch schon aufsteht und auf mich zu kommt. Mir wird gerade mal noch etwas wärmer, als mir eh schon ist. Er hält mir seine Hand hin und begrüßt mich mit einem „Hey, alles ok? Ich bin Adam. Das ist mein Musicaldirector Monte." _Monte…es klingelt in meinem Hinterkopf. Monte? Monte! Ah…Monte Pittman, der Gitarrist von Madonna. Oh mein Gott._

„Ich bin Tommy…TommyJoe Ratliff."

Zögernd greife ich nach seiner Hand. Er schnappt sie sich und zieht mich zu der gemütlich aussehenden Couch. Da Monte den einzigen Sessel blockiert, schubst Adam mich auf die Couch, lässt sich lachend neben mich fallen. „Erzähl Tommy, mit was spielst du am liebsten?" Bei dieser Doppeldeutigkeit seiner Worte und seinem breiten Grinsen wird mir noch einen Ticken wärmer, heißkalte Schauer laufen meinen Rücken hinab. Ich müsste jetzt die Farbe eines Feuerlöschers haben. _Tief durchatmen, Tommy._

Ich nehme einen tiefen Atemzug, ehe ich stotternd antworte. „Gitarre…Bass…" Adams Gesichtsausdruck kann ich gerade nicht wirklich deuten. Er hat die linke Augenbraue nach oben gezogen und grinst Monte an. „Was?" will ich wissen. „Du kannst Bass spielen?" Er scheint überrascht zu sein. „Ja!" Jetzt strahlt er übers ganze Gesicht. „Also, wenn du mich überzeugst, dass du der beste Bassist bist, den ich bekommen kann, dann bekommst du den Job." Mein Herz macht jetzt einen Bungeejump direkt in meine Beine und in zweifacher Lichtgeschwindigkeit wieder hoch bis in meinen Hals.

Ich kann nicht glauben, was er da gesagt hat. Ich bekomme den Job, wenn ich ihm zeige, dass ich perfekt Bass spielen kann. Ich muss ihn ansehen wie ein erschrockenes Kätzchen, weil er sich kaum wieder einkriegt.

Er beugt sich zu mir herüber und flüstert mir ins Ohr. „Du bist süß. Bitte sei der beste Bassist, den ich bekommen kann." Dann lehnt er sich zurück und wartet mit diesem hammermäßig süßen Lächeln auf meine Reaktion. „Okay, hast du einen Bass hier?" Wenn schon, denn schon. Jetzt werde ich ihm beweisen, dass ich der Beste bin, den er bekommen kann.

_OmG, jetzt werde ich auch schon zweideutig. Was macht dieser Kerl nur aus mir? _Während Monte sich auf den Weg macht um eine Bassgitarre zu organisieren, rutscht Adam ganz nah an mich heran. Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, dass seine Hand, die eigentlich auf der Lehne der Couch ihren Platz gefunden hatte, zart meinen Nacken entlang streicht. Ich rücke ein wenig nach vorn, weg von der Lehne. Adam lacht daraufhin laut auf.

„Was?" frage ich wieder.

„Nichts." Wehrt er händehebend ab. „Sag mal, in wie vielen Bands hast du eigentlich schon gespielt?"

„Einige…meistens in Bands aus der Gegend."

„Toll."

Wir unterhalten uns eine Weile über die Bands, in denen ich gespielt habe, über das, was mich erwartet, wenn ich mit Adam auf Tournee gehen sollte. Er spricht irgendwie so, als hätte er sich schon entschieden. Je länger wir uns unterhalten, umso entspannter werde ich. Mittlerweile albern wir rum, wie alte Freunde. Aber da Monte sein Musikdirektor ist, ein Mitspracherecht hat und er auch noch fest für den Gitarristenjob eingeplant ist, mache ich mir nicht allzu viele Hoffnungen.

Dann kommt Monte mit einem Bass zurück und ich kann Adam mein Können beweisen. Und ich habe ihnen bewiesen, dass ich es drauf habe. Nach meiner Session applaudiert Adam, tauscht verstehende Blicke mit Monte aus und meint: „Du bist engagiert. Mach dich auf eine Weltreise gefasst. Willkommen in der Band." Schon im nächsten Moment finde ich mich in Adams Armen wieder. Das ist wohl auch besser so, sonst würde ich jetzt irgendwo unter der Decke schweben oder am Boden liegen, weil meine Beine aus Pudding zu sein scheinen.

„**Yeah…ich habe es geschafft!"**


End file.
